1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and to integrated circuit non-volatile memory array architectures. More particularly, the present invention relates to non-volatile memory array architectures that can be optimized for high-reliability and commercial markets.
2. The Prior Art
It is advantageous to use complimentary non-volatile memory cell designs for high temperature and radiation-tolerant markets because the signal is twice as large as single ended cells and noise components become common mode, allowing weak memory cells to be reliably sensed. The problem is that if it is desired to use the same design in a commercial product the memory density is only half that of conventional single-ended commercial non-volatile memory array products and is therefore more expensive. This problem has not been previously solved.